Unholy Encounters
by Toya Kei
Summary: Tifa takes a trip to the past. What started out as a trip to see an old friend turns into two people seeking comfort in physical intimacy. Lemon. First Angeal/Tifa story.
1. Dirty Little Secret

_**Unholy Encounters**_

_**A/n: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Square Enix. I do however hope to get some fans for the Tifa/Angeal pairing and hopefully some people will begin to write for them, be it inspired by more story or they believe they can do a better job.**_

* * *

He stared at the girl before him with fascination in his bright sapphire eyes. His bright blue eyes watched her petite form as she bent down to tend her flower patch in a church in the middle of the slums. He hadn't realized it, but he was gripping onto his pants so tightly, his knuckles were beginning to turn white underneath his leather gloves. His heart skipped a beat when she did a twirl in her long skirt. She hummed softly to herself as her pale fingers gently brushed against the petals of a yellow lily.

Tifa looked over at her comrade. A flash of pain shot across her face. She should never have agreed to do this. The two of them sat alone in the rafters of a well kept church, watching a woman they had come to know as deceased. Tifa had to forcefully tear her garnet eyes away from her blonde haired friend. She couldn't bring herself to look at the girl in the dress either. The dark chocolate haired girl lowered her head and closed her eyes. She would just wait until Cloud was satisfied.

Every night for the past two weeks they had come to visit Aerith's church. Cloud had taken a part time job testing new technology for Shin-Ra, Rufus had convinced him that they would be helping people rebuild their lives after Meteor. The latest device he was testing was a restoration Materia. A combination of time and cure with a bit of esuna. Rufus had said that it was to restore buildings and objects to their former glory. The scientists had not done the fusion properly. Instead of being able to restore damaged items, the Materia would instead restore the wielder to time the object flourished.

The first time Cloud had used the Materia, he had not expected it to have such odd effects. He had attempted to restore the Meteor monument Shin-Ra had built during the beginning of the construction of Edge. Instead, he was transferred two years into the past. It wore off after an hour, bringing him back to his time. When he had spoken to Tifa for the first time about the Materia, she had warned him that interfering with the past might change the course of the future. He had persuaded her to come along with him, she had agreed to it only because she knew what he would use it for. _Aerith_.

Tifa knew how deep his feelings were for the Ancient. After her death, she was sure that he thought of nothing but the flower girl. She knew he would be tempted to confront Aerith or even his former mentor Zack. Tifa was merely there as an observer. The thought of Cloud looking at the girl the way Tifa had always dreamed he look at her made the burnets heart ache. It was as if he had pried open her chest and removed her heart, though she would remain silent. She was always one to keep her heart locked from the world that threatened to rip her apart.

Two weeks and the Materia had not been mastered yet. They were up to three hours of idle time. When their three hours were up, they were transported back to where they had come from. As usual, Tifa would put on a fake smile when Cloud gave her a cheerful grin. She would do it for him. If just seeing her again made him happy the she could not bear to deny him that. Deep down she knew that just watching would not be able to sate him. When the time would come that he could no longer control himself, she would remove the Materia from his possession and return it to Shin-Ra

The following night was the same. The two had rode to Midgar on Fenrir and climbed into the rafters so they would not be caught exposed in the middle of the church while the hands of time moved backwards. Cloud cast the Materia. Slowly the broken pews and shattered pillars mended themselves. The moon light shone through the open gap in the roof onto the bed of flowers. The church was empty. Aerith was out, most likely with Zack as they had observed.

Cloud frowned. "She's not here, let's go Tifa," He said in a disappointed voice after waiting twenty minutes or so.

"You go ahead," Tifa whispered gently. "I'm going to stay a while longer."

Cloud nodded before commanding the Materia to remove him from that time. Tifa was left alone to her thoughts, staring down at the flowers. No, she had never hated Aerith for stealing Clouds heart. Aerith was like a sister to her. Aerith had been one of her closet friends. Tifa had taken an instant liking to the ancient. She and Aerith had been inseparable since the very beginning.

The massive wooden doors to the church swung open, slamming against the walls, snapping Tifa out of her reverie. Her garnet orbs landed on a shadowy figure. She had hoped it was Aerith, but it wasn't. The figure was mostly in the darkness due to the fact that it was night. She could tell they were quite tall. Too tall for a girl. A couple of footsteps reverberated off the stone walls. Too heavy for a girl. She had deduced that it was indeed a man but there were only a few men that she knew would be running around here. Reno, Rude, and Tseng. She did not see Reno's flaming red hair and she did not see Rude's bald head. She had to squint but from what she could tell, he had straight dark hair. She bet it was Tseng.

The figure stepped into the moonlight by the flowers. Tifa saw that he was not Tseng. The man was quite tall with a stocky build. He had shoulder lengths raven hair and thick eye brows. He had long, thick side burns that ran just shy of his jaw line and a tuft dark hair on his chin. His eyes were a light cyan. His whole face seemed to be drawn into a permanent frown. The man wore a standard SOLDIER uniform and carried a giant buster sword on his back. He looked around the church. The man shook his head and sighed.

Tifa's eyes travelled from his face to his exposed arms. His muscles were well defined and plentiful. Her breath became ragged as a heat crept across her face, causing her skin to turn a dark pink. A burning began to start in her abdominal area. "Hot!" The word escaped her lips without permission. Immediately her hands shot up to cover her mouth, but it was too late. The man had picked up on the sound and jerked his head in her direction.

"Hey! Who's there?" He said in a deep, husky voice that sent a shiver up Tifa's spine. She didn't have time to gawk. He began walking in her direction. She slowly began thinking of ways to get out of not being seen. Cloud had taken the Materia so there was no way for her to return without waiting the full three hours.

Tifa cupped her hands around her mouth. "Cooo! Cooo!" She mimicked the cooing of a dove. He seemed satisfied with this, stopping his approach. The garnet eyed girl was feeling exposed and took that opportunity to move. She began scooting her way down to the other side of the large, wooden beam, closer to where the church entrance was but still hidden by the shadows. The beam creaked loudly. His ear perked up and his head shot back towards her.

Her eyes grew wide in horror. It was as if he could see her, as if he could see right through her. The girl's movements came to a halt, her pulse racing. The wood gave another audible creak before giving way. Startled, Tifa gasped out in surprise. She fell quickly to the ground, landing roughly on her feet. The remaining half of the beam came crashing down on her head. She blacked out from the impact, falling on her side.

The man crouched down by her unconscious form. He moved the wood to the side and turned her so she was lying on her back. Her head lolled to the left as he did. He examined her head, looking for any signs of blood and thankfully found none. His cyan eyes took in her form. She did not appear to be a Turk but she didn't look like the average girl from the slums either.

"Nyah..." She said lightly, her head turning to the opposite side. "You have to pay for that... Cid... dispose of your cigarettes properly... you'll burn the bar down... Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally... you're always drifting Cloud... Sephiroth was the cause of the sickness... but you're cured now that he's gone back to the Life Stream, sweetie." He listened intently, not sure if he had heard her correctly. When she stopped talking he decided it was best to wake her up. He thought perhaps she was a delusional barmaid with some dark, fan girl complex.

"Hey, wake up!" The dark haired man shook her gently by her shoulder. Tifa came to with a start, bolting into a upright position. The man quickly backed away to give her space. "That was quite a fall. Are you alright, lady?" Tifa rubbed her head where the beam had hit her. "What did you think you were doing up there? Didn't you know it was dangerous?"

Her hands still massaging her scalp, she cast him a side long glance. She recognized his tone. He was talking down to her. The way _lady _rolled off his tongue made her furrow her eye brows. She hoped that he wasn't looking down at her like she was just some woman, weak and vulnerable. "How long was I out?" She pushed past her hatred of being considered weak.

"A couple a minutes. What's a girl like you doing in the slums at this time of night?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"A girl like me? You don't even know who I am!" She retorted, standing up shakily.

"You were talking in your sleep. Mentioned something about a bar." He said calmly, keeping his distance. Tifa nodded in understanding. "You also mentioned something about Sephiroth being the cause of the sickness."

Her eyes shot directly to his. She mentally cursed herself. She had revealed something about the future that she should've kept a secret from the past.

"Are you part of the Sephiroth fan club?" He asked, grimacing slightly as if the thought repulsed him.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh bitterly. He gave her a confused look. "Ah, no, if there was a Sephiroth anti-fan club, then I would definitely be a part of that."

"Why do you say that? Do you hate him that much? I was under the impression he had little dealings with the world outside of SOLDIER."

Before she could think of a clever reply, they heard a voice outside the church. "And here we are again." A young male voice called out. Tifa recognized it as Zack. Her eyes flicked towards the man, he would no doubt give away her presence and she couldn't let Zack or Aerith see her. It would mess something up in the future. The girl grabbed his arm and dragged him to a small broom closet she scoped out. She shoved the large man in, turning him sideways since his shoulders were too broad to fit the door. She quickly wedged herself between him and the wall, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded as if he was offended.

"Just shut up," She commanded with such authority that he was taken aback. Tifa listened as Aerith and Zack exchanged pleasantries. Five minutes passed until Tifa was aware of the hot breath on the top of her head. A shiver went down her spine again. Because of the lack of space, her breasts were pressed up against his stomach. She was thankful for that the closet was dark because otherwise he would've seen her flushed face. She shifted uncomfortably brushing against him unintentionally.

She heard a sharp intake of breath when she had accidently touched him. The man moved his weight to other foot. Tifa felt something brush against her arm as he did. "Was that your arm?" She asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. She was answered with silence. Her blush deepened to match the colour of her eyes.

When Aerith and Zack's voices stopped, they listened carefully to make sure they were gone. The stocky man shifted towards the door, his back pressed against it because he did not have the room to turn around. He fumbled around for the handle. He finally found it and opened the door. He took a step back but a mop had caused him to trip. He fell backwards, hitting the rough wooden floor with his backside. Tifa had tried to stop him from falling back but had been pulled down by him instead. She had fallen into a seated position on his waist.

Neither of them moved for the longest time. His face remained impassive as she stared down at him. It felt like a fire had been lit inside here. Her stomach felt warm. She rocked her hips slightly out of instinct. A moan erupted from the back of his throat as her movement caused friction on his groin. Tifa grinned. It had been a long time since she had had sex, almost 4 years. Cloud was never going to come around so why shouldn't she satisfy her most basic, primal urges? She looked down at the man's face again. She felt like a cat in heat. At that moment there was only one thing she was after. She craved it. She had never felt like this before.

"Your name," She whispered, looking down at him with half lidded eyes. He made no movement, she admired his self control. The last guy she was with would never have waited this long. Of course, that was a one night stand. "What is your name?"

"Angeal Hewley-." He was barely able to finish his sentence before her lips came crashing down on his. His mouth opened and she pushed her tongue roughly into it, not wasting any time. As their tongues danced, Tifa brought her hands up to the zipper on her leather vest. She quickly unzipped the garment and tossed it to the side, revealing her white tank top. His hands traveled to her sides. Tifa gasped at the contact, although she had anticipated it, it still surprised her.

Their kiss broke apart so they could catch some air. Tifa's heart rate was racing; she took quick breaths to get the air back into her lungs. Angeal quickly took control of the situation, flipping the girl onto her back. He pushed her roughly against the floor.

"Before this goes any further, I must warn you that I'm not good at being gentle." He said in a low voice. "This might hurt you."

"Good. That's just the way I like it." She gave him a seductive smile. He seemed to spark him to life. He began removing his clothing; starting with his gloves. He kicked off his boots as she wriggled out of her high tops. He undid his harness and Tifa pulled it off. It was attached to his spaulders. She discarded the armour to the side with her vest. She clawed at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His lips crashed down on hers, causing them to go numb. This time he jammed his tongue down her throat before she even had a chance to grant him access to her mouth. She tasted sweet on his tongue.

Tifa dragged her finger nails down his statuesque muscles. It was like his chest was perfectly sculpted in stone. His hand ran up her shirt to cup her breast. Angeal broke the kiss in surprise. "You don't wear a bra?" He gave her a half amused and half confused look.

"They don't sell my size," She pulled off her tank top to reveal her pale, ample bosom. Angeal buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair. He dragged his teeth across her skin. The stocky man forcefully bit down on her skin, not enough to draw blood but just enough to leave a bruise that would no doubt last several days, perhaps even a week. Tifa threw her head back, moaning in a mixture of pleasure and agony.

His mouth trailed down past her collar bone towards her breasts, she felt the hairs on his goatee brush against her tender skin. He circled her nipple with his tongue while he roughly fondled the other. He began to nip and bit at it. Tifa brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, gasping from his antics. Her slender fingers soon became lost within his dark locks. He bit down roughly on her nipple, causing her to groan loudly again. He repeated the process with her other breast. Tifa tugged roughly at his hair. Angeal lifted his head, detaching her fingers from his hair.

Tifa propped herself up on her forearms to watch what he was doing. He began to yank her shorts off. Underneath she wore a pair of pale pink panties. She blushed lightly, feeling exposed. Angeal glanced down that the wet patch on her undergarments that stood out prominently. He knelt between her legs, spreading them so he had room. He rubbed his fingers against the damp fabric. Tifa's hips bucked at the contact. He pulled off her panties and slid them down her well toned legs. It was all he could do not to rip them. He moved closer to her, thrusting a digit into her moist interior. She gasped at the entry; he took that opportunity to claim her mouth again, tangling tongues with each others.

He thrusted his thick finger into her folds roughly again. It wasn't long before he added a second finger. She moaned in his mouth. He could barely insert a third finger, she was incredibly tight. When he felt she was ready, he broke the kiss to remove his pants and boxer shorts.

"Oh... my... god..." She stared at his throbbing manhood. It was the biggest she had ever seen. She wondered if it was due to the genetic experiments they had done on him since he was a member of SOLDIER, judging by his uniform he had worn moments ago. He brushed the tip of his member against her womanhood. After a moment, he began to enter her. Tifa laid back down on the floor. He continued to push inside her.

Tifa brought her forearm over her mouth to stifle a scream. Angeal pulled her arm away from her mouth and pinned it roughly to the floor. "I want to hear you," He said, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Angeal gave a forceful thrust into her, he was completely inside. Tifa let out a howl, echoing off the church walls. He waited a moment for her to become adjusted to his size before pulling out only to push back in this even more force than the last time.

Tifa cried out again, the pain had not quite subsided. Angeal began moving into a rhythm, each thrust carrying more force than the last. He buried his face in her neck, letting go of her arm. The dark haired man closed his eyes, listening to her erratic breathing and her groaning. He inhaled her scent again. Lilac. It took some time but eventually the garnet eyed girl grew accustomed to him and the pain of his strokes were replaced by extreme pleasure. Her hips began to roll with the rhythm of his thrusts. Her legs wrapped themselves around his thick waist, hooking behind his back. Her arms snaked around to his torso, resting on his shoulder blades.

She soon felt a climax on its way. She threw her head back and cried out his name in ecstasy. "Angeal!" She wasn't even sure how she remembered it but she had. Her finger nails dug into his flesh, leaving claw marks. Her walls contracted around his shaft, causing him to grunt and bite down on her neck in the same manner he had done before. He waited until she had relaxed again. He wasn't finished yet. He began to pick up the pace with his thrusting, still maintaining the same amount of force.

"It's my turn." She said greedily. She had to muster up all her strength to flip him onto his back. She straddled his waist, her eyes closed. She began to bounce up and down, her breasts flopping around as she did. Angeal couldn't help but stare at her bosom, mesmerized by their movements. She reached her climax again, her womanly walls constricted around his member again. The pressure was too much for him. He gripped her hips firmly as he approached his release.

"Tifa!" He panted breathlessly as he climaxed. Tifa fell forward, her forehead hitting his chest.

"How... did you know my name?" She asked between breaths.

"We've met before..." He panted, wrapping his arms around her back.

She pushed herself up his chest, resting on her forearms to get a better look at him. "That isn't possible." She stared at him in disbelief. She rolled off of him into a seated position. She looked around for her discarded clothing. The dark haired girl noticed his buster sword resting against one of the pillars. She hadn't noticed when he had taken it off. Tifa began to get dressed. Angeal sat up and watched her.

"I know you can't stay but I would like to see you again, Miss Lockhart." Angeal said. Tifa finished putting on her shorts and turned to look at him.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She was beginning to return to her own time. Tifa quickly grabbed the rest of her clothing before she faded away right before Angeal's eyes.

* * *

_**A/n: Sequel? A prequel perhaps? I did leave room for that. What do you guys think? Yay or Nay? Flames are fine... I like criticism (Within Reason.) This was my first lemon... Title is because they're having sex...in a church. **_

_**Thank you Chaosbayne for being so patient with me!**_


	2. Learn to Love Me

Chapter 2 – Learn to Love Me

_**A/N: This Chapter will make more sense if you read Completely Intertwined. You don't have to. But I recommend it. *WARNING MUCH MORE GRAPHIC THAN CHAPTER ONE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 AND READING THIS STORY, YOU POOR, POOR CORUPTED CHILD.***_

* * *

Tifa drummed her fingers on the wooden bar top as she sat on a high barstool. Her nails clicked lightly on hardened surface. The ceiling fans turned slowly, keeping the air circulating in the empty bar. Three long days had gone by since she had decided to pay Angeal a second visit. The brunette stared absently at the wall, reminiscing over their latest encounter. She figured that he probably thought she was crazy, but she hoped that he would take her word.

The main reason she had decided to see him again was because she couldn't get him out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, he was standing over her. She hissed softly through her clenched teeth. The young woman slammed her legs together. _Again? _She frowned deeply. A fire began to rise in her lower abdominal area. Her hands gripped the bar top tightly as she clenched her eyes shut. She drew slow, ragged breaths. Within the darkness behind her eyelids she saw his face.

His brilliant azure eyes stared her down. Her hands shot out to caress his cheek. Slowly her hands worked their way across his jaw line and into his thick, dark hair. It felt like satin under her touch. Her fingers became intertwined with his dark locks. She released his hair from her grasp, her hands travelled back to his jaw line. Her thumb grazed his lower lip. Tifa felt a hand on her lower back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses into her delicate flesh. His hot breath sent a shiver up her spine and she arched her back until her ample bosom was pressed against his well toned torso.

"Tifa?" A high pitched voice called out to her, bringing her out of her erotic daydream.

Her eyes flew open and her head spun in the direction of the voice so rapidly that her neck gave a slight pop. "Marlene?!" Tifa exclaimed in shock and horror. Her knuckles had turned white from gripping the bar top. She released the wood from its fleshy prison. Her hands went up to massage her aching neck.

"Are you still feeling sick Tifa?" Marlene wandered towards the woman, standing next to her. The girl looked up at Tifa with wide brown eyes. A light shade of pink crossed the older girl's face. Marlene continued to stare up at Tifa with her scrutinizing gaze.

"I wasn't sick Marlene, I was just tired," Tifa smiled lightly, patting the dark haired child on the head.

"Denzel thought you had the flu or something but I told him you didn't because you never get sick," Marlene gave Tifa a toothy grin. Tifa lifted the small child up onto the adjacent stool.

"That's right, I never get sick," The older woman knocked her on the bar as she spoke, not wanting to jinx her good immune system.

"Why were you so tired?" Marlene cocked her head to the side. Her innocent demeanour was refreshing to Tifa. So many had been corrupted by the world almost ending three times. She was pleased to see that there were still those who appeared unaffected on the outside. Deep down, Tifa knew that Marlene was still grieving over the loss of her biological parents. Most thought she was too young and didn't understand what was happening in the world, but Tifa knew better. She knew that Marlene was a clever girl and that the innocence that came with being a child helped her see the world more clearly than any adult could even begin to imagine.

Tifa thought for a moment, trying to discern what she would tell the girl. "A little while ago, Cloud and I went to visit the church. We climbed up in the rafters for a while. Then Cloud got bored so he came back here. I stayed a little longer, but then," Tifa became very animated with her story, waving her hands in the air as she spoke, "The rafter collapsed and I fell over two stories! Then a piece of the rafter hit me on the head and I fell asleep for a little while." She left out a _few_ details. Marlene didn't need to know everything. It wasn't like she was lying; she was just foregoing the entire story. There was no way she was going to tell the eight year old that she slept with a strange man in the middle of a church, he had almost torn her in half and that was why she couldn't walk the following day, or even get out of bed for that matter. Every single muscle in her body had screamed at her in pain afterwards. Even if Tifa _were _as loose lipped as Yuffie, she still wouldn't tell a soul about what had transpired between her and a complete stranger at the time.

Technically he was still a stranger; he had not divulged that much personal information to her. All that she had found out was that he had a sweet tooth and he grew up in town near Mideel.

Tifa jumped off her stool, knocking it to the floor with a loud clatter that echoed through the bar. "Marlene," Tifa directed her attention back to the younger girl. "I'm going out for the day, I'll be back at seven to open the bar. You and Denzel will be on your own for the day. Mrs. Jenkins down the street can help you guys if you need anything." Tifa jumped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of white peppermint schnapps. The dark haired woman waved good bye to Marlene as she went out the door to the bar, locking it behind her.

The brunette headed down the street to Mrs. Jenkins' house where she quickly knocked on the wooden front door. A plump elderly woman answered. Tifa handed the woman the bottle of alcohol. The woman nodded her head at Tifa who left quickly, sprinting down the street. The two neighbours had come to an agreement. Tifa would give the woman booze for her to check in on the children while she was out. Denzel was old enough to look after Marlene and Marlene was mature enough to stay out of trouble, but having someone look after the pair helped put Tifa's mind at ease when she had to leave for extended periods of time.

Tifa ran through the busy street. She stopped at a corner and stuck her hand out, her thumb pointing in the direction of the Midgar ruins. It wasn't long before a pale blue pickup truck pulled up next to her. A middle aged man with a shaggy red beard offered her a ride. Tifa had her mind set on getting to the church. She paid little attention to the pleasantries she and the stranger exchanged. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall, dark haired man. A flash of silver light caught her eye. She turned in her seat to see who it was. It was too late, the person had gotten lost in the crowd of people.

Tifa shook her head, redirecting her attention to the jungle of iron and concrete before her. She wanted to see him again. Hopefully he had had time to think her story over and dismiss the idea of her being a lunatic. Tifa knitted her fingers together on her lap as the former city passed by. The man dropped her off in the Sector Five slums. She thanked him, dashing towards the church. She pushed open the double doors, the rusty hinges screeching loudly in protest.

Tifa ran up to the gleaming sword in the middle of the church, mindful not to step in the water or on the flowers. She hummed to herself as she fished the strange materia out of her pocket. She held it at arm's length and recited the command. "Time Renewal." The small orb erupted with pale green light. The world around her faded. The ground beneath her feet dissipated and a sickly feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She was falling again.

She held her breath until she collided with something hard. The woman gasped in surprise. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was night time and she was sitting on the sidewalk of an incredibly crowded city. There was a group gathering around her. People were beginning to whisper. Tifa rose to her feet, ignoring them, brushing off her capris. She looked around, hoping to see the reason she was there in the first place.

She spotted him, walking down the street. He was in his full SOLDIER uniform, his broadsword strapped to his back. He hadn't noticed her arrival. Tifa pushed passed the crowd. She saw him enter a dimly lit tavern. Tifa snuck in the door unnoticed. She crept towards one of the tables in the back, away from prying eyes. She surveyed her surroundings. The woman deduced that she had been there before, a long time ago but she couldn't place exactly where she was.

Her eyes fell upon two men sitting at a table in the middle of the dimly lit tavern. Angeal was one of them but she didn't know who the other man was. He had reddish brown hair and soft features. Tifa directed her attention to the bartender as she moved towards the bar. "Hey there, what can I get for ya darling?" The bartender threw a towel over his shoulder.

"You see that man over there? The Solider with the big sword?" Tifa pointed at Angeal. The man nodded. "Can you send him a Grateful Dead? With a shot of Cherry Grenadine? And..." Tifa grabbed a napkin on the bar. "Do you have a pen?" The man pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to the dark haired woman. She thanked him and began jotting something down on the paper. "And give this to him please." Tifa paid the man who took her note and the drink on the tray after she ordered water for herself.

She watched as the man moved through the crowded bar, stopping in front of Angeal's and the other mans table. He placed the drink and the note in front of Angeal. The dark haired woman turned away quickly when he raised his head. She smirked to herself when she felt someone come up behind her.

"_For your sweet tooth," _He read the note out loud behind her. "It's been a while, Miss Lockhart." His low voice whispered in her ears.

"It's been three days for me. How long has it been for you, Mr. Hewley?" Tifa took a sip of her water, acting casual, as if time traveling was a common feat.

"A little over three years since we first met," He moved to sit next to her on an empty stool. Angeal placed his drink on the bar top. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Where is _here_ exactly?"

"The Golden Saucer."

"I haven't seen you since we were at the Icicle Inn, two years ago."

"Icicle Inn? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will," He gave her a sweet smile, taking a long swig from his drink.

"Slow down there cowboy," She stopped him from drinking. "That's a strong drink. It's a variation of a long island iced tea, it's a sweeter version."

"A long island iced tea, are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Lockhart?"

"Of course not, I was just trying to think of a sugary drink that was still masculine. That's the one I thought you'd like the most, but you have to sip it slowly."

"I see," he said as he thoughtfully took a cautious sip.

Tifa was suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we ride the gondolas since we're at the Golden Saucer?" For some reason, being with him made her feel bubbly and excited which was quite an unusual thing for her. Yuffie was like that, not her, she scolded herself.

Angeal thought for a moment. He looked over at the man he had been sitting at the table with. The rust haired man gave Angeal a slow nod.

* * *

Fireworks illuminated the sky as the pair sat in the gondola suspended high above the city. Tifa glanced up at the man on the other side of the gondola. He was staring out the window; the fireworks were creating shadows over his chiselled face. He swallowed. Tifa watched as his Adam's apple rose then sank, returning to its former position. Her large vermillion eyes moved down his neck and landed upon his chest. His shirt was extremely tight, highlighting his muscles. She glanced over at the sword next to him on the seat. Tifa let out a sigh. He was just as bad as Cloud when it came to never leaving his weapon.

Her eyes returned to Angeal's face. He swallowed again. Tifa noticed some movement near his leg; he was tapping his index finger repeatedly on the cushion of the gondola. She realized what was going on. He was nervous for some reason. She smirked to herself. If she was getting any tonight, she would have to initiate it. The gondola suddenly lurched forwards. Tifa was sent flying. She managed to stop herself before she hit him.

Tifa had placed her hands on the wall above his head, her breasts an inch for his face. She looked down at him, her eyes half lidded. Angeal returned her gaze with his own startled one. She dropped down so her face was level with his, her knee landing on the bench between his legs. He swallowed again. Although his face returned to a stoic expression, his eyes told another story. Tifa could see that he was indeed nervous.

She pressed her lips softly to his, hoping that he wouldn't be so nervous. Angeal returned the kiss, sloppily and timidly. Tifa drew back, confused. "What's going on?" She asked, sitting back down on her side of the gondola. "It's different than before."

"What do you mean?" He frowned slightly.

"Our encounter at the church, you were forceful and rough, claiming that you couldn't be gentle. Now you're scared and shy," She folded her arms across her chest, accenting her bosom.

He shook his head slowly. "I would never intentionally try to hurt you, Tifa," He met her gaze and said her name slowly. Tifa blushed lightly. No man had ever seemed this interested in her. Sure there were dozens of men interested in her body, but none that were willing to get to know her personally. "It's funny," Angeal changed the subject, "Time grinds steadily forward for me but seems to stand still for you. You are the fountain of youth."

"I'm sure if our roles were reversed, you would remain younger as well."

Angeal shook his head. "No, with youth comes a certain naïveté. I would like to grow old someday; it just feels like I'll be doing it alone." His voice seemed sorrowful.

Tifa stood up and walked towards him, stopping about a foot away. She looked down at him from her spot. "No, you're never alone." She placed a gentle hand over his heart, feeling the warmth radiate from his flesh. "You carry those you love and cherish in your heart. Always."

The gondola stopped in the station. The dark haired woman grabbed Angeal's thick wrist, barely able to get her own slender fingers around it. "Where are we going?" He asked as she dragged him through the Golden Saucer. She met his question with silence. They passed several people who gave her odd looks. She brushed them off, dead set on her mission. Eventually they came up to a hotel. She was about to ask for a room but the tall man stopped her. "I already have a room," He gave a slight smile. Angeal led her up a narrow staircase towards the second floor. Tifa watched as he fished around in his pocket for a key. He placed the key in the door and turned the knob. The door opened inwards. Tifa walked into the room and looked around at the black and red decorations. There was a red and black canopy bed in the middle of the far wall and windows on either side of it.

To her left was a door, most likely leading to a bathroom. There was a dresser in the far corner with a television on top of it. In the middle of the room, facing the television was a small, red leather love seat with a glass table in front of it. She heard the soft click of the door closing and locking. The young woman turned around to look at the rooms only other occupant. She had a small grin on his face and a dark gleam in his eye.

Her pulse began to beat in her ears and her mouth grew dry. Tifa walked towards the man. She grabbed the straps of his uniform and pulled him towards the bed. Just when she was about to fall backwards on the bed, she turned so Angeal was the one with his back to the bed. She gave him a forceful shove. He made a small grunt as his backside came in contact with the soft, black satin sheets. She climbed on top of him, her knees on either side of his stomach. She bent her neck down, kissing him roughly. Her fingers deftly moved over his SOLDIER uniform as she stuck her tongue into his mouth. She felt him cautiously play with her tongue in return. He brought his arms up to rest upon her hips, holding her in place, his touch barely there. He traced patterns along her spine, gently and carefully, as if every little movement was great restraint on his part.

Tifa pulled back, gasping for air. She frowned at him. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. He seemed to know what she wanted to say before she said it. "I don't want to hurt you, Tifa."

"I'm not a china doll, Mr. Hewley," She said, frustrated. "I'm not going to break when you touch me."

He shook his head. "You might, it has happened before." Angeal looked anywhere but her face.

She held his face between her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "That's what you've been afraid about? I'm a big girl Angeal, and an experienced fighter. I can sustain a lot of damage. I also happen to like it rough. What I am curious about is _why_ I would break when you touch me."

He paused for a moment. "Tifa... you seem to know a lot of SOLDIER, much more than the average person, so I will tell you." He paused to collect his thoughts. "My body is much stronger than the average male. I seem to lose my control when we do things... like this."

"I would like to see you with your guard down." She tangled her fingers in his hair and leant in for a kiss. Angeal met her halfway, returning the kiss with fiery intensity. His finger tips dug into her hip bones as he tried to fight to retain his self control. Tifa winced slightly when she felt the pressure. He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"This isn't going to work," He said. He looked back when Tifa drew back her head.

She drew her hand back and struck him across his cheek. His head flung to the side. Tifa panted, still holding her hand in the air. Angeal looked at her with a perplexed expression, not understanding her actions. "Would it work if I hurt you as well? Tit for tat sort of thing?" She had come all this way to see him, through time and space. She'd be damned if nothing were to happen because he found her weak.

She stared down into his deep azure orbs and watched the gears turn in his head. "It might," he nodded with affirmation. Tifa smiled a full, bright smile. She undid his straps and pulled off his SOLDIER belt and spaulders. She discarded the accessory to the floor. She took his wrist in her hand and placed his middle finger in her mouth all the way up to his knuckle. She slowly began to pull his finger out of her mouth. She looked at his face. His mouth was ajar and she would rise and fall with each breath of air that filled his lungs. With his free hand, he dug into her hip again. Tifa reacted instantly and bit his finger through his gloved hand. She pulled the glove off with her teeth, throwing it to the floor when she was done. The dark haired woman repeated the motion again with his other glove.

She pushed his shirt up and over his head, doing with it what she had done with his other articles of clothing. She felt him kick off his boots and socks. She began to kiss his neck. She kissed her way across his tanned skin towards his collar bone. As she moved downwards her lips trailed over his nipple. The sensation caused him to yank on her hair. She replied by biting his pectoral. Tifa heard a sharp intake of breath come from Angeal.

She continued down, kissing to his belly button. She stopped when she reached a small patch of dark hair below his navel. Tifa unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pulled the trousers down to rest on his knees. Angeal did the rest by kicking them off. He lay on the bed with a massive erection pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Slowly, Tifa pulled the last bit of clothing off of him, running it down his well toned legs and throwing it to the floor.

Her memory failed to do justice to his size. She glanced up at him, vermillion clashing with azure. He gazed back at her with half lidded eyes. After a moment of silence, Tifa began to lick the sides of his shaft. Her hot saliva on his most sensitive body part sent a wave of surprised pleasure up his spine. Angeal bite down on his lip. After his manhood was sufficiently damp, she began to blow cold air over every spot she had just moistened. He shivered at her antics, but didn't question it. She placed her lips against the tip of his throbbing phallus. All at once, she shoved him in her mouth, right to the root.

The heat from her mouth was amplified tenfold because of the cold air she had blown in him. Angeal let out a deep, throaty moan as he gripped the sheets of the bed, not wanting to play the tit for tat game while she was deep-throating him. She began to bob her head up and down in his lap. He couldn't take it anymore. "Tifa..." He hissed between clenched teeth. Without warning, he erupted in her mouth. The salty liquid splashed down her throat. Tifa's eyes widened. She had not expected him to climax so soon. It was all she could do to keep from gagging on his load. She released his rod from its prison inside her mouth. A few spurts came out and ran down the side of his shaft.

A trail of semen dribbled down her chin. She felt it and whipped it off with her arm. She got off him and rose from the bed. Tifa began walking away when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Where are you going?" His voice was low and breathy. His chest heaved as he panted heavily. The dark haired man was frowning, but he did not seem angry.

"To freshen up," She gestured to the washroom. "You wouldn't want to kiss me when I taste like your dick, now do you?"

"That has never bothered me before," He yanked her towards him. In an instant, he had reversed their former positions. Tifa lay with her back against the bed, her hair splayed out across the satin sheets. "These clothes simply won't do." He began to unzip her vest, slowly. He was a patient one, she'd give him that. "No bra again?" He cupped her through her white tank top.

"Do we have to go over this every time we meet?"

He grunted in reply. Angeal pulled off her vest and tank top, adding it to the still growing pile of clothes. He pulled off her high tops and socks, one foot at a time. The man pulled down her shorts and her leathery half skirt. He moved back up to her face. Angeal began to nuzzle her ear, casting hot breath on the nape of her neck. Tifa sighed loudly. She closed her eyes and let the sensations he was creating take over her senses. His hands traced her collar bone and moved downward. She had expected him to fondle her breasts, but instead, his hand ran down in-between them. She jerked away in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She gave a look that was somewhere between horror and humiliation. Her gaze wandered down to where his hand remained. He had traced the long, hideous scar on her torso. He hadn't done such a thing their previous meeting. In fact, he had not mentioned it at all, which had been something she liked about him.

In a voice barely above a seductive whisper he said, "You are the only one bothered by it, it is as beautiful as the goddess it mars." He didn't give her time to protest as he stole her lips right after he had spoken. He roughly mashed his lips against hers, forcefully thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His inexperience was quite apparent to Tifa. His hand began to massage her breast, his thumb flicking over the nipple until it shrank and grew hard. He repeated the action with her other breast.

They broke for air. Tifa rubbed her thighs together, feeling the burning sensation rising in her stomach. Angeal began to suckle on her breasts, doing what he did to one, to the other. Tifa yanked on his hair each time he bit her. He resumed kissing her roughly and sloppily.

Angeal's hand ran down her taut stomach and rested at her panty line. She wore nothing but a pair of dark blue panties. His hand began to rub her clitoris through the material. She moaned in his mouth, deepening the kiss. Her thick juices began to soak her undergarments. The azure eyed man moved the thin material aside, gaining better access to her feminine folds. He inserted a digit into her soaking wet womanhood. She arched her back in an automatic response, her large bosom pressing against his buff chest.

Angeal broke the kiss. "I suppose I should repay you," He gave her a small grin. Tifa watched as he sank lower and lower on her body until his head was waist height. With a quick yank, he tore he panties right off her body. She gasped in surprise. Angeal spread her legs. Tifa propped herself up on her elbows, finding the sudden urge to watch him. Panic began to fill her. This was a whole new experience for her.

"Wait, what -?" He ran his fingers around the small patch of dark curls.

"Just relax," He said softly.

"Stop!" She cried out. "Don't-!" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Angeal had his face buried in the apex of her legs, his tongue pushing deep inside her. She threw her head back, gasping. She felt his tongue dance inside her. Her hips bucked against him. The heat continued to rise and rise until it was too much to bear. Her walls clamped down around his tongue. She cried out, throwing herself back against the bed. Her back arched almost completely off the bed. The world seemed to disappear for a moment while she was in nirvana.

When she came back to reality, she found herself covered in a layer of sweat, panting heavily. Angeal moved so that he was over top of her. He forcefully planted a kiss on her lips, her sweets juices mixing with his salty ones. Tifa felt a little dirty, but it excited her even more. She felt his thick appendage rub against her inner thigh. The tip brushed against her entrance. Heat began rising within her once again. It was at that moment that she realized just how badly she wanted him. It was well beyond just casual sex now.

He widened her legs until they could not spread anymore. He braced himself for entrance. Tifa wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, knowing full well what to expect. He was much larger than she was so her neck only came up to about chin height when they were both lying down. He slowly began pushing himself into her. The dark haired woman grit her teeth; not enjoying the pain of his size. She bucked her hips toward him and, trying to speed up the process.

"Hold on a second," She said. He paused. The two lay in silence as her walls adjusted to fit his massive phallus. "Alright, go ahead." She said.

"Gladly," He remarked. She sensed a bit of dark humor in his voice. He began to move, in and out. He would withdraw slowly, and then thrust back into her. At first he was gentle, but as they found themselves becoming slaves to their instincts, he progressively became more and more rough; thrusting against her hips almost violently. Tifa kept her hands tightly around his chest, feeling like if she let go, he would leave her behind. On one particularly forceful thrust, she dug her nails into his flesh. If he had felt it, he didn't react.

He thrusted roughly again and she drew blood from his back. He grunted in frustration. Angeal removed her hands from his back, almost painfully pinning them above her head with one hand. Lost in her own world of pleasure, Tifa's only thought was that she enjoyed the dominance. Her breathing was fast and erratic. The heat almost unbearable. She screamed out his name as waves of pleasure wracked her body. He grunted as she clamped down on him. After a few more strokes, he came too. His body became rigid over top of her, his grip on her wrists tightening. She heard a barely audible crack.

He rolled over on his side, pulling out of her. Tifa immediately missed the warmth. They both panted heavily, trying desperately to catch their breath. Her large breasts heaved up and down as with each shallow breath. He stared at her with half lidded eyes. She looked up at the top of the canopy bed. Best she had ever had.

It was then she her body beginning to ache. She looked down at her hips. Bruises were beginning to form around her pelvis. Tifa was about to moved her arms from above her head when a sharp shock of pain shot through her left wrist. She remembered the crack she had heard.

Slowly, she sat up. Angeal followed suit, concerned. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back towards him. The woman examined her wrist. The skin was darkening and her hand seemed to hang at an odd angle. It hurt to touch. She was almost positive that it was broken. She looked to her right wrist. There was a bruise forming, but nothing major. Her chest shook once, then twice.

"What's wrong?" Angeal's voice was filled with concern.

Her chest shook again. "You broke my wrist," she shook a fourth time before she erupted into laughter.

"Tifa... I'm so sorry," He said mistaking her laughter for tears.

"I'm not upset," She looked at him, smiling brightly. "It's just funny. I guess I'm more like a china doll then I thought." She continued to laugh.

"This is serious, your wrist is broken!" He hopped off the bed, looking around franticly.

Tifa got up to stand next to him. She placed her good hand on his lips. "Shh... I have a cure materia at home. Help me get dressed and I will go home and mend myself." He looked down at her. His large azure eyes filled with guilt and sadness. "You needn't feel bad Mr. Hewley. It is fine." She brought his face towards hers to kiss his lips softly.

Reluctant to let her go, he began to help her back into her clothes. She sat on the love seat while he tied her shoes.

"Needed to go back anyways since I have to work tonight," He helped her to her feet. The vermillion eyed woman rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment before as she dug out her materia. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "We _will _meet again, I can guarantee you that." She stepped back, out of his reach and nodded at him, "Until then, Angeal."

A pale green light engulfed her. She landed back in the old church, next to the infamous buster sword. She looked around, admiring the flowers.

"Tifa?" A voice startled her. She jumped to look at the owner. Her eyes widened in horror as she bet the confused mug of none other than Cloud Strife. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her palms became sweaty. He had caught her coming back from the past. She looked over into the small pond of water that had been in the church since the remnants attacked. Her reflection made her cringe. Her hair was dishevelled, her clothes didn't sit on her body properly, and there were tired bags under her eyes. All the tell tale signs of one wild night. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to see Aerith," She lied. He looked at her with a grim expression. He knew she was lying, she knew that he knew that she was lying and he knew that she knew that he knew that she was lying. Her hips ached but she pushed back the pain, attempting to walk towards the door of the church, where he stood. "I don't suppose I could trouble you for a ride back, could I?" She passed him a small smile. They stood in silence for a moment. Tifa could see the gears turning in his head.

He simply nodded, saying nothing. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he figured out what she was really up to. But for now, she still had some time.

* * *

_**A/n: BUN BUN BUUUUUUN! Actually, dramatic music isn't all that necessary. Thanks to all 13 people who reviewed. I'm pretty sure I thanked you all individually, (If it was not an anon. review.) It I didn't, thank you! This is your treat for being patient with my updates. On a side note, but not completely unrelated topic I can't answer your questions if your reviews are anonymous. Fate of Men Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks to Sassay for Beta Reading for me. **_

_**I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed like last chapter. I tried to slow it down. How do you all like it? please drop me a review. I enjoy feedback. **_


End file.
